


The Last Day of the Time Lords

by Michael Sullivan (Madwolf023)



Series: Journey of Two Souls [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwolf023/pseuds/Michael%20Sullivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Time War is coming to a close. However there is the question the burns in the minds of those who control the flow of time. Who will replace the Time Lords?<br/>Another part of the Journey of Two Souls series. Will eventually be part two chronologically. <br/>Introducing the God Race of the (my) Multiverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Day of the Time Lords

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble about the end of the Time War, and why the effects of it wasn't felt throughout all of the universe.

“The Vestige Abyss has been lost! The Time Lords have failed us!” A voice rang out. The conference had begun. “The Daleks continue to push forward. In mere days they will rule time and space. While we will not be affected, we cannot allow another Reaper situation!” The assembly collectively shuddered, remembering the horrors that they had failed to prevent from being unleashed upon a single universe. The universe had been locked away, travel between the two impossible. No, not even they could see what happened there. That was why the Time Lords had been enlightened. To rule the Universes and to make sure that no repeat of the Reaper disaster would ever occur again. But it had. Instead of Reapers, they were known as the Daleks. In defense of the Time Lords, they had tried to nip it in the bud. But they failed, all because one Time Lord decided he couldn’t play god over a race, that he couldn’t commit genocide, even for the greater good. A decision that now (if he could) that same Time Lord would choose differently.

“Not all Time Lords have failed us.” Another voice shot out. “ _He_ will end this war. It has been predicted.”

“At what cost? More universes locked away?” A third voice shouted out.

“No, just the Vestige Abyss and Gallifrayan space.” The second voice responded. “And once it has ended, we will make sure to disperse the rulers of the galaxies across many universes. This time no one singular body shall rule.”

“You mean like us?” The third voice scoffed in a dismissive tone.

“Yes, even us. Our last interference.” The second voice said. There was palpable silence in the room, before it erupted into chaos. Voices shouted from all sides, and no one was truly sure about what was being said.

“ORDER!” A fourth voice, clearly the most authoritative one, cried out and all discussion ceased. “We will leave it to a vote. All in favor of locking away the Abyss, vote now.” Many votes were cast at this point. “A tally of sixty-five. I assume that everyone else votes nay?” Voices rang out in agreement to that assessment. “Therefore the Abyss shall be closed. Anyone who would wish to argue this issue any more must present their arguments now. Then we shall vote again if forty or more members of this assembly request a revote.” No voices raised, the vote clearly already won. The only one who would have argued at this point had long been exiled for his involvement in the Reaper disaster. “Very well. It has been determined. Once _he_ ends the war, the Vestige Abyss shall be closed, and travel into it shall be impossible. _He_ will not be charged with any war crimes, since the punishment for Genocide will be ignored, even if two species are totally destroyed in the fighting. The punishment of surviving the war shall be enough. Next we shall decide the fate of Skaro and the other planets involved in this war. In our first piece of evidence we look at Arcadia……” The man droned on, as most of the Assembly listened intently.  One, however, was currently crafting one of the many protector species. Her vote would be irrelevant, which is why the Leader allowed her to ignore the votes. Indeed what she was doing was considered far more important than votes on fates of species that wouldn’t be alive in the next few days. Not when _he_ ended the war.

“I believe I shall call you the Guardians.” The person who had the second voice muttered, looking at her short, white haired, sketches. “And your planet shall be known as Oa, after me.” She grinned as she moved on to the next sketch. A time for a new era had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I got nothing.


End file.
